


I'm With You

by empressgarden



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brotherly Love, Friendship, Hobi - Freeform, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Letters, M/M, Sope, Yoongi - Freeform, Yoonseok - Freeform, can be romantic, friends - Freeform, platonic, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressgarden/pseuds/empressgarden
Summary: Best friendsary day for Hobi and Yoongi.





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction! SoPe is my ship wrecker and I just really want to appreciate Hoseok and their friendship. I love Yoongi!
> 
> Inspired by Avril's I'm with you...

I'm With You   
10/9/17 SoPe YoonSeok Letter to Hobi

 

J-HOPE!!!

 

It's our 7th year "best friend-sary" today! Who could have guessed that I had tolerate your fucking face and stupidity for the past years eh? Kidding! XD

 

Hyung wants to thank you so much for your wonderful friendship and for putting up with me. I'm 100% sure by now that you know how fucking genius-I mean how fucking bad hyung is with feelings or emotions. So aside from the mixtape that I'm giving to you, I'm pouring everything in this letter so you better be grateful punk and don't you dare let others see this arratji! Coz' ISTG, this will be your first and last letter from me 너 임아.

 

Anyway, hyung just really wants to thank you for everything. Thank you for being my literal sunshine who brightens each of my day though you're such a pain in the ass most of the times. But well yeah, overall, you're tolerable XD. 

 

Remember how we first met? I was standing on a bridge that one fucking rainy, dark night of August. You came and invited me to your house. We never talked about why I was out there, drenched and shivering under the pouring rain. Or why did you picked me up, me, who was a freaking stranger out of nowhere at an ass-o'clock time, yeah? 

 

I was really surprised when you pat my back. Though I tried my very best to scare you away with my mood and death glares, but you were never shook. I even told you to fucking mind your own business and get lost, but you never did. Instead, you just smiled that holy mother, gracious, bright smile of yours that can rival the scorching summer sun, aigoo. Really, thank you so much for not asking any questions and for insisting that I come home with you back then.

Truth be told, I was a fucking mess, lost, broken and so ashamed of myself at that time. To be honest, I didn't even know how I'll explain myself in case you asked. I couldn't just tell you "Yo, I'm Min Fucking Yoongi, a stupid teenager who left my town and my family to pursue my dreams of music. I'm a sociophobic loser. No one wants my music, and no one truly cares so fuck myself and screw all shits, nice to meet you" yeah? 

 

Long story short, you picked me up without questions and doubt, gave me another chance and reason to live again not only for myself but also for others. You showed me wonders of true friendship, brotherhood and life despite the stress, failures, mistakes, and stupidity that we made and will make. 

You taught me how to grow new pair of balls to fight for my dreams. You held my hands tight and never left my side despite my ass-like personality and unfiltered mouth. You didn't gave up on me even when I say I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck.

Thank you, really for finding me and for taking me home when I mostly needed it despite the fact that we were pure strangers. Look at us now! We're globally known with lots of fans (armys), throphies, and sold out gigs. Our blood, sweat and tears were now paving back all they worth.

 

Thank you so much for dreaming with me, for cheering me up and for flying with me. You are one of the best things that happened in my life. Meeting you, sunshine, was one of my best moment in life. I'm so happy I'm with you. Cheers to our friendship and many more best moments in life to come! Cheers for our life! As long as you're with me and I'm with you, everything will be alright.

Turtle, Min slug, hyung loves you a lot Jung Horse-face Hoseok. SoPe forever, together. J-HOPE!!!! ㅋㅋㅋ 

 

Your genius jjang jjang man bbong bbong,

Motionless Min Suga aka August D

~End~


End file.
